megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Devil Children PS stats template
I'll cut straight to the chase: in Black/Red Book, most pages list the stats for both the GBC and PS versions, which is redundant. Basically, I have yet to see a demon whose stats or skills were changed in the remake. Now, I'm not saying we should get rid of the PS template and there may as well be a demon who had their stats changed for the remake. Basically, I think we should give Black/Red book the P3 treatment: P3 has three stat templates: P3, FES, and Portable. Every Persona that is in vanilla P3 is in FES and in Portable, but we don't list all three appearances unless there was some change. The FES and Portable templates are only used for enemies that aren't present in the original and were added in their respective versions. What I'm suggesting is: only using the PS template for the twenty new demons added in the remake and any eventual change that we might run into. Of course, the vanilla template would have to be edited to automatically add the "Devil Children PS" category, just like the vanilla P3 template automatically adds the FES and Portable categories. Also, this is a bit off-topic but also has to do with stats templates: I created Module:Skill pages for Black/Red/White book so it would be nice to display the effects of the skills in the pages, just like DemiKids. (White Book seems to follow the same rules, having mostly the same demons with the same stats with only a few new demons but I haven't finished that game yet so I won't propose anything for now unlike the skill list merge.) So, any opinions? Most of these are suggestions I already made some months ago in the Template talk:Stats page but got unanswered and forgotten. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:00, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :Organizations wise, I think it's a good idea, and pretty much the way it has been with the Stats. You could get in touch with Inpursuit directly as the stats template works well thanks to him. :Having a descriptive skill table for the DemiKids is also something that the wiki needs, as it makes the templates more standardized across the board. :If I know where to start with the wiki-coding I would, but Inpursuit knows more than I do. BLUER一番 06:03, January 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm not quite sure where we should go for redesigning the template for Devil Children stats, or in fact any template in general. At what page did we write all the wikicode again? BLUER一番 06:34, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :(I wish I knew enough about coding to do all of this by myself since Inpursuit seems to gave gone MIA...) :An addendum: After playing enough of White Book, I can say that the demons also have the same stats as Red/Black Book. Considering that, I suggest we use a single stats template for red/black/white book. The PS template will be used for the 20 demons exclusive to the red/black remake and the White template for the 80 demons exclusive to White Book. :There is no overlap between those two groups, so the PS template should NOT add a White Book category and vice-versa. :In the stats template, change the following terms: Element -> Type and Type -> Race. Refer to the info I added in the Type and Subtype and Talk:Race and species pages for context. If possible, do that to the Fire/Ice Book stats template as well. :Optional = Change how the stats are called to better match the Japanese version. ATK -> Attack, DEF -> Guard, MGC -> Magic, RES -> M Guard, SPD -> Speed, LCK => Luck. Technically we only have to change DEF and RES, but the others need to be changed too for the sake of consistency. This isn't really needed but should be applied to the Fire/Ice Book template if we decide to do it. G.A.S.A (talk) 19:47, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::So that means there is a few more work which sould be done before we get a succinct reorganization of Devil Children information? I think I should break it down to a table of what the most important things we should work on. ::By reading your comments, I think it's safe to say the original Devil Children Black Book, Red Book GBA versions, the PS remake, and White Book can actually share one encompassing game code, right? Like Persona 3 has "P3", Devil Children can have "DC" for example. ie. replace and merge "childred/childblack" with "DCBR", replace "childps" with "DCPS" and "childwhite" with "DCWB" in "Module:Gamedata" ::And if we want a description of skill list in the Black and Red Book stats table, all we need to do is edit the "Module:Skills" page for the respective title. And if we are going to contain all Devil Children skills list in one Module, then it's best to use a single class code a la "Module:Skills/P3". ::Question: Is Devil Children Fire/Ice and DemiKids Light/Dark also has the same stats for all demons? Because if they do they might as well share a class code, or should we just deal with these later? BLUER一番 02:06, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Yes, it's perfectly possible for Black/Red/White Books (both GameBoy and PS1 versions) to share the same code with no problems. :::If we need one Skill Module for all, thankfully all the info is already compiled on Module:Skills/CHILDWHITE. :::Yes, DemiKids and Fire/Ice also share demon stats between themselves. It's the same situation where a majority of demons with identical stats is shared between the games and then you have the ones added in Fire/Ice. The problem with standardizing DemiKids/Fire/Ice is that we would have a conflict with the terms and names of the DemiKids localization. DemiKids is the official localization and we should use those terms when talking about that game, but it shouldn't affect how we treat Fire/Ice. What I had in mind was to merge Black/Red/White but leave DemiKids and Fire/Ice separated. G.A.S.A (talk) 04:54, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Added more proposed actions below. Just a side, think it's a good time to decide on a color class code for DC: Black, Red and White? Something like in that table. BLUER一番 19:52, June 4, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: After checking out the game menu for DC, except for Red Book and the PS Remake, white seems to be a good color for the series. BLUER一番 07:12, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Table of Actions